1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel negatively substituted trimethylenecyclopropanes, their radical anions and dianions, to intermediates therefore and to methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art
Trimethylenecyclopropane and its hexamethyl derivative have been reported by Waitkus et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1967, 89, 6318) and others (Kobrich et al., Tetrahedron 1967, 23, 565; Bleiholder & Shechter, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1964, 86, 5032; Kobrich & Heinemann, Angew. Chem. 1965, 77, 590). Triquinocyclopropanes have been reported by West and Zecher (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1967, 89, 152; 1970, 92, 149, 155). Triaminocyclopropenium ions and negatively substituted methylene (diamino) cyclopropenes derived from them have been reported by Yoshida et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1971, 93, 2573; Topics in Current Chemistry, Springer-Verlag, New York, Vol. 40, 1973, pp. 47-72).